Haha, you got PRANKED!
by Brandirobin2
Summary: The character that played the prank burst out into a laughing fit. The character that got pranked sighs and crosses his/her arms. "Not funny," the character that got pranked whined. "It's funny, you just don't want to admit it!" the person who played the prank laughed. Pranks are flying around the Mario Universe! At the mushroom world, to the Observatory with Rosalina! R&R F
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So this is a prank story, some of them are plain odd, some are hilarious… XD**

**Luigi: *reading what I wrote* XXDDD  
Me: Ikr?!**

**Mario:…?**

**Mr.L: Uhh, what?**

**Me: Nothing! I don't own any of the characters unless I list them at the end of the chapter.**

**Luigi: F&F(Follow and fav) and R&R**

**Dimentio: Read and relax?**

**Me: No, read and review….**

A green clad man had a prank played on his brother.

"Payback,"

He was pretending to read a book, when he heard a furious yell.

"LUIGI!"

"What's up bro?" the green clad man known as Luigi asked Mario.

"WHY DID YOU TELL PEACH I KEEP A PICTURE OF HER UNDER MY PILLOW?!" the red clad man yelled at his little brother.

"I dunno," Luigi replied.

"UGHH LUIGI I WILL GET BACK AT YOU!"

"Correction Mario- We're even. If you even try that again, I'll tell Peach more embarrassing things about you,"

"Try what again?"

"Hmm, I dunno, blaming half the pranks you do on Mr.L on me….," Sarcasm laced Luigi's voice

"Look, I'm sorry Weegee…. It was funny seeing how L reacted," Mario chuckled as he put a hand on Luigi's shoulder. Suddenly the red clad plumber yelped and pulled his hand away.

"I thought I told you a long time ago not to shock me! Ugh, Weegee!" Mario whined.

Luigi stuck his tongue out. "If you ARE Mr. Jumpsalot, then try to catch me!"

The youngest Mario brother ran out of the house with a grin, leaping up into a tree.

"Fine then!" Mario yelled to his brother. Luigi grinned, leaping from tree to tree.

"Can you catch me?!"

"Weegee, you're pretty good,"

"Thanks,"

Luigi leapt down from the tree he was in and took off running, then when Mario thought he was going straight, Luigi swerved right, the direction of Boo Woods. Mario froze.

"Why stopping Mario? You scared?" Luigi teased.

"What? No!"

Luigi grinned. "then catch me!" the green clad plumber teased his brother(that rhymes o_o).

Mario took off after his brother. "I'll get you Weegee!" he teased

"Pfftt, yeah right,"

What both brothers didn't know is that Dimentio had been videotaping the whole thing, invisible. Next to him, a girl named Crystal hovered, invisible. Crystal has silver eyes with a light brown hair tone. She snickered.

"Dimentio, this is going onto youtube, right?"

"Definitely, Crystal, definitely this video is going onto youtube," the jester grinned, pressing the off button and becoming visible as he and Crystal both hovered over the ground. Finally, both ended up laughing their heads off.

**Me: X3**

**Luigi: Lol**

**Me: Oh, Crystal, as you can tell, is my oc :3**

**Luigi: Yay for Crystal. :3**

**Me: I have lots more.. :3**

**Luigi: o_o**

**Me: R&R and F&F**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm updating like crazy… o_o**

**Luigi: Yeah, wow Brandi… I almost called you one of your OCS…**

**Me: Which one?**

**Luigi: *whispers in my ear* **

**Me: Ooohhh…. She's gonna be in this chapter, I'm not sure…**

**Luigi: Again?**

**Me: Yup**

A girl with light brown hair and silver eyes rapped on Mr.L's door.

_Rap rap rap_

"Come on in…,"

"It's locked, dummy,"

"Are you Mimi or Crystal?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Why should I let you in?"

"Cause, there's something I need to tell you and the other people in this castle. Count Bleck's and Nastasia's orders,"

"Tell me on the other side of the door then, it won't kill you…,"

"There's a minion meeting in 5 mins, kay? See ya there,"

The mechanic heard her light footsteps walking away, before the mechanic couldn't hear her anymore. The villain sighed, going down the halls of Count Bleck, towards where minion meetings are normally held. "Being early won't hurt, will it?" the mechanic wondered aloud.

"Eh, I was thinking the same thing," a voice reached his ears.

"Sup Dim?"

"Same old," Dimentio replied.

"You lost to the heroes again?"

"…Shut up…," the jester hissed at the mechanic

Mr. L snickered as Dimentio narrowed his eyes behind his mask.

"Want me to shoot you with my magic or something?"

"It's not like it would hurt…,"

"Pfftt, that's what you say mechanic,"

"Yeah? Well, your powers are weaker here…,"

"…True, L, true, much smarter than I thought…,"

"..Are you calling me dumb?!"

We stood there for at least 20 minutes arguing before we realized something.

"..Hey, why hasn't the meeting starting…?" Dimentio wondered aloud

"I have no idea,"

"….UGH, I KNOW WHO IT WAS NOW…," Mr. L growled.

"It was Crystal…," both said at the same time

"UGGHHHH, CRYSTAL WE'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THAT!" both cried out at the same time, running to the left.

A giggling was heard on the right, and Crystal appeared, snickering.

"Mimi, they fell for it!" Crystal laughed, as Mimi appeared next to her. Both girls were laughing their heads off.

"We got it on video too!"

"This is going onto youtube, right Mimi?"

"Definitely, Crystal, definitely…,"

"_Pftttttt, hahaha," _Crystal chuckled.

"How about we show it to the Mario bros?"

"Let's post it on youtube, then show it to them, give them the link," Crystal grinned.

"It's halirious!" Mimi snickered and both girls burst out laughing again

_"Hahahahahaha!"_

**Me: I own Crystal, the rest of the characters are owned by Nintendo c:**

**Mr.L: Cool**

**Dimentio: That was stupid**

**Me: Pffttt, no it wasn't, your stupid**

**Dimentio:….**

**Me: XD**

**Dimentio: I hate this story**

**Mario and Luigi: We LIKE this story.**

**Mr.L: *playing 3ds* I like the 3ds**

**Me: *humming***

**Mr.L: I like this chapter**

**Me: *falls out of chair* ****_What?!_**

**Dimentio: XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow….Early…. *yawn***

**Luigi: It's ten…**

**Me: o_o**

**Luigi: You've never woken up past 8:30, have you?**

**Me: nope, never. O_o**

**Mr.L: R&R and F&F… **

**Luigi: I plan this prank…**

Luigi looked at Mimi and Mr.L hopefully.

"So will you guys help me?" the green clad plumber asked, with a grin.

"Of course. This will be fun..," Mimi chuckled

"Yeah, it'll be fun to see his face," Mr.L grinned

"Cool, okay, it'll go like this..,"

The three of them huddled up and started to whisper the plan, when Dimentio teleported over.

"…Sup?"

"The sky," Luigi answered. Then the green clad plumber grinned.

"We need your help for something…,"

"Do you?" the jester questioned.

"Yeah, c'mon over here…,"

The four of them huddled up and started to whisper. Finally all of them were on the ground, laughing.

"It….It hurts!" Mr.L cried out between laughter

"Oh my god Luigi, you are the KING of pranks, I have to admit it…," Mimi giggled out

"This will be pretty funny..," Dimentio admitted (**I cannot, I say, cannot do similes… urrgghhh, sorrryyy Dx ~ Brandirobin2)**

Luigi was standing, but with a large grin on his face.

"Now we practice," he called over his shoulder as he started to walk away. All three of them got up and hurried after the green clad plumber.

**_At the Mario Bros. House, 2:30 A.M_**

Mario had fallen asleep, at around 12:45.

Luigi stood at the bottom of the staircase with a grin. "Ready?"

"Ready," all of them confirmed

"Mimi, you go up there first," Luigi told the shapeshifter.

"L and I will go next, and Dimentio you come up last," Luigi grinned

Mimi went upstairs, and opened Mario's bedroom door.

It was messy and untidy, but the walls were painted a scarlet red. The shapeshifter snapped her fingers, grinning when she was turned into the King of Boos, King Boo. The shapeshifter poked the plumber.

"Mario, I return…," "King Boo" told the plumber evilly, his red eyes glowing.

"Ack!" the red pajama clad man cried, as he toppled out of the bed.

Terror formed in his sapphire eyes.

"Oh, hello ," a sinsister voice greeted him.

"Mr. L?" Mario whimpered as both King Boo and Mr. L cornered him.

Mario was about to call for his brother, when another Mr.L walked in, and Dimentio followed him, with a grin.

"Oh hello Mario, what a pleasure to kill you- I mean see you," Dimentio's voice was cold like ice.

"Dimentio?" the red clad plumber whimpered. Then he saw both Mr.L's.

"Which one's real?!" he cried out. Both Mr. L's chuckled evilly.

"I think he's had enough… for tonight…,"

"Nah, he's had enough," One of the Mr. L's transformed back to his little brother.

"Weegee?" Mario whimpered, pressing himself to the wall, feeling tears start in his eyes.

"Oh, hello Mario," Luigi greeted his brother with an evil grin.

"No!" the red clad plumber cried out

Dimentio snapped his fingers and Mimi murmured something. Then, everything was back to normal.

"Enjoy the prank?" Dimentio asked with a grin.

"Ugh, that wasn't funny!" Mario snarled, just as Dimentio grinned at him and teleported away, with everyone else.

**Mr.L: XD**

**Mario:….**

**Luigi: LOL**

**Dimentio: x3**

**Mimi: X3**

**Me: Wow, he fell for it…**

**Mario: Shut up, Brandi…**

**Me: *snaps fingers and Mario's tied up* Authoress powers! :D**

**Mario: *struggles* I'm sorry D:**

**Luigi: F&F and R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I am back!**

**Mr. L: Finally!**

**Me: So Daisy does a prank on Rosalina, cause Rosalina's trying to get Luigi to break up with Daisy… yeah….**

**Luigi: …**

"I'm right, you know," the ruler of the cosmos told the green clad plumber.

"She would never do anything like that," the coldness that was in his tone made the Princess of the Cosmos flinch.

"You're exaggerating," he continued, "Leave Daisy and me alone, I love her and she loves me back," the green clad man snapped. With those words said, the man whipped around and walked away, Rosalina knew he was furious.

**The Observatory**

**12:01 A.M, June 20th**

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V, with Daisy**

The floral princess crept down towards Rosalina's bedroom in the observatory. She had a pink dye bucket in her gloved hand. The floral princess' name was Daisy. Daisy sighed, and pushed open Rosalina's bedroom door. With the pink hair dye in her hand, Daisy reached into her purse and pulled out some purple, blue, and green dye bottles, and she poured them in with the pink powder, making an ugly or disgusting, and greenish-black color.

"This is what happens when you mess with Daisy!" the floral princess whispered, putting the back of Rosalina's head into the dye.

Daisy sped walk out of the room, and her heels clicking, she walked to a portal leading to the Mushroom Kingdom, and she stepped in.

**The Observatory**

**9:30 A.M, June 20****th**

**3****rd**** person POV, with Rosalina**

Rosalina woke up with a yawn.

But as she woke up, she realized the back of her head was in a bucket. She froze, and pulled her head out, and sped walk to the bathroom. She gasped out at what she saw in the mirror.

Rosalina had green and black hair. Of course the hair was dyed. Rosalina walked to the bucket and found a note taped to the side of it.

**_Dear Rosadummy_**

**_When you mess with my relationship with my boyfriend, I dye your hair. It's as simple as that._**

**_I hope you've learned your lesson, because if you mess with us again, this is what will happen- your hair will be dyed all over again… Peach and Mario might kick your butt too._**

**_Bye, Rosadummy!_**

**_Signed- Princess Daisy of Sarasaland(or awesomeness, whichever you prefer)_**

"I prefer neither!" Rosalina spat. "Rosadummy?! Worst name ever!" the girl snarled.

Rosalina sighed. "She's right though…," the princess of the cosmos muttered.

"Not," Rosalina said with an evil grin.

"She's an idiot that needs to learn how to act PROPER!" Rosalina snarled.

"Damn you Daisy..,"

**Me: LOL!**

**Luigi: Wow! XD**

**Daisy: Whooohoo!**

**Mr. L: :3**

**Rosalina: -_-**

**Me: Read and review, follow and fav!**


	5. Chapter 5

The day was normal for Princess Peach. As normal as it got anyways. She sighed, leaning against the cage. Mario would be there soon, she hoped.

Now you all are wondering, how the frick is this a prank?

She was in World 8. Mario was already inside the castle, leaping on dry bones and freezing them to save his lover.

Bowser roared as Mario entered. Mario snarled in fury, leaping forward. Peach was locked up in dungeon, but he didn't know that. As soon as Mario defeated Bowser, he ran into the next room.

He saw Toad standing there.

"Mario! The princess isn't in this castle!"

Mario's jaw dropped, "You are kidding me, right?"

Toad smirked, "Maybe..,"

"Toad..," Mario snapped.

"I'm telling the truth Mario! She's not in this castle!"

Mario cursed. But then he had a slight idea. He went down to the dungeon to be surprised that he was right.

"Toad, that prank WASN'T FUNNY!" Mario snapped.

"Pffftt, that's what you say!" Toad guffawed. Mario smacked him hard.

"Ow..," the toad whined. Mario opened Peach's cage, and she stepped out gracefully.

"Thank you Mario! What was that prank, Toad?"

"Eerrr..,"

"He said you were in another castle," Mario interrupted.

"Toad!" Peach cried out.

"Fine, princess, fine!" Toad rolled his eyes.

"Sheesh..," he muttered.


End file.
